Total Drama Radioactive Island
Overview The Total Drama Danger goes on Boney Island where 24 participants from 16 - year - old compete to win the prize of one million dollars but every day they go through an elimination and dangerous challenges. Soon when they arrived they were divided into two teams Killer Bass and Screaming Ghophers . Role Player Role Playing Is at pjirc EVER Saterday! @5 Eastern time. relationships Andre Mario and Justine Glenn and Georgia Don and Harriet Hector an Alejandra Donna and Court Contestants This is the process in Total Drama Radioactive Island in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that lost the most recent challenge, unless the last challenge happened to be a reward challenge, would vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them would be voted off the island. Since the teams eventually merged, all the campers began to vote for each other and only the challenge winner received immunity. In certain challenges, a camper would be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lost a challenge after the merge. Episode brief summary's Let The Danger Begin: This Episode opens with campers arriving at the island. Getting settle in. Christina pulled the contestants to the challenging, an obstacle cores. Christina then splits the group into teams. first up to go through the obstacle was Killer Bass then he Screaming Gophers. The Killer Bass lost because of Sam's struggle. Killer Bass had to eliminate a player. It was against Sam and Stanley. Christina announced that Sam Was eliminated. Les Be-Honest: This Challenge was telling the truth, All Contestants kept tell the truth but because of Mikey not telling the truth about her alter egos, She made the Killer Bass lose once again Causing her an elimination. What Did You Shouted At, And Was It For Me?: This challenge started off with the campers doing a scavenger hunt. each had to find 5 materials from the woods. Killer Bass Had gotten the 5 materials first then the Screaming Gophers. The elimination was up against Zeky and Carly because off there worst performance, Christina then announced that Zeky is going home. Cheated On: In this episode the contestants was woken up buy Christina. She told the campers to head to the kitchen for there next challenge. While each contestant had to eat there disgusting foods, Hector has formed an alliance with Lindley and Harriet. Hector told Lindley and Harriet to lose for there team to vote off Brad. Because he thinks something's fishy about her. and they did, Killer Bass Lost again. Hector convinced team Killer Bass to vote off Brad. Then Hector Lied to Brad Telling him that Georgia was telling everyone to vote him off. The elimination was between Brad and Georgia. Brad was voted off. Total Drama Doesn't Have Talent: In this episode each team had to show a talent to miss Chef Hatchet. everyone's talent was horrible except for Harriet, Trina andJustine. It bored miss Chef Hatchet to sleep. Screaming Gophers lost and voted off Trina because she had the lowest score. But everyone will miss her kind heart. War World Thorn: This challenge was about paint ball wars. but with spikey thorns. Dakota Refused to play the game. Harriet won the team for her massive intelligence of aiming and hiding. means that Screaming Gophers Lost. It wasn't a hard vote because of Dakota not playing to she was eliminated. Who Let The Crazy In?: in this episode each contestant had to go against another contestant on the opposite team. they have to stand on the platform and knock some one down. the teams where set to go against another. Izzy vs Zack, Hector vs Lindley, Justine vs Andre Mario, Carly vs Court, Leighton vs Harriet, Georgia vs Don, Scarlet vs Donna, Noelle vs Alejandra, and Stanley vs Glenn. The winners where. Izzy, Hector, Justine, Carly, Leighton, Don, Scarlet, Alejandra and Glenn. Killer Bass lost and had to vote off some body, Before Christina announced if Harriet or Stanley goes home. one of the members on the Screaming Gophers told Christina that Izzy ran away into the woods, so it saved the Killer Bass from elimination because of Izzy leaving. I Don't Like You Zack: This episode starts off with the contestants eating, Christina walks in and shows them the next challenge. everyone had to go against there biggest fear. Everyone did there's except for Zack he kept crying that he didn't want to do his fear and go into a pool full of spiders. So he got there team to loss and everyone so mad at him. So he got eliminated. Do What She Say's, Or Else: This challenge was dodge ball. The episode went the same way on the TDI episode so Noelle got eliminated for not participating in the challenge. Super Mario: This episode was a Super Hero contest. each contestant had to make a costume for one player. Andre Mario representing team Killer Bass and Justine representing team Screaming Gophers. Once the costume is done Miss Chef Hachet, Christina and an Intern had to judge the Costume. Then they have to go threw an obstacle corse. Andre Mario had a bad time, getting hit in the groin, stomach, face etc. while Justine went threw the obstacle saving all the flour bags (people) and making it to the finish line. because of hectors plan to destroy Andre Mario and Justine realationship, he told Justine That Andre Mario was cheating on her for Donna. Killer Bass Lost and had to vote someone off, it was official that Andre Mario was going home. Tracker Jackers: This challenged started off with a series of Extreme Sports Challenges. Carly ended off getting injured by being covered in bees for her extreme sport. She ended up winning it for her team. But because of her injury do to the stinging her teammates voted her off. Don't Blame Me! It Was Him!: In this episode each team had to swim a 6 mile route to the finish line. Court Is getting a litte suspicious with Hector. Hector realized that Court is going to figure out his alliance and plan. He simply stetted up a way to blame Court for the disappearance of Leighton's Favorite bow tie. Which made everyone vote off Court. Oh No, Its Them Again: The merge has begun, everyone was in the merge team called Dangerous Coyotes. and a big surprise over Trina's and Izzy's return on the island which spiced things up. The challenge was simple each contestant had to find a bike to make ad race across the finish line. Stanley was eliminated for not having a great bike and making it in last place. Causing his elimination. Elimination Elimination is a common practice carried out throughout the entire Total Drama series. In Total Drama Radioactive Island the elimination ceremony happens after every other challenge. The team or players that haven't received immunity will vote off another contestant with a note and put it into a box. The participant who receives the most votes leaves the competition. Original Team Merged Team Category:Templates Category:Character templates Category:Navigation templates